


Vino Veritas

by Arachness



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Em sua longa vida Yuuko Ichihara teve um número considerável de companheiros de bebida, mas nunca um como Doumeki...





	Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).



Em sua longa vida Yuuko Ichihara teve um número considerável de companheiros de bebida, mas nunca um como Doumeki. O rapaz parecia irritantemente não afetado pelo álcool, nada de confissões ou atos embaraçosos, até que ele subitamente dormia onde quer que ele estivesse e nada conseguia acordá-lo até a manhã seguinte. E foi justamente isso que aconteceu naquela noite quando após voltarem de uma missão bem-sucedida Yuuko ofereceu para os meninos um pouco de saquê, que acabou se tornando muito saquê.

Ela e Watanuki levaram Doumeki para o quarto de hóspedes e depois retornaram para a varanda onde Watanuki continuou contando todas as maneiras em que Doumeki conseguiu irritá-lo durante a missão daquele dia. Ela já encontrará pessoas que quando bêbadas agiam como Watanuki, mas isso não tornava a experiência menos interessante, ele ficava até mais mercurial do que o normal, mas também seus sorrisos vinham  mais facilmente e ele parecia mais relaxado em geral.

Ela pediu Watanuki para ir na cozinha e trazer uns doces que haviam sobrado da sobremesa que ele tinha feito para o almoço. Após cinco minutos ela entrou na casa pra ver porque ele estava demorando, ela o encontrou não na cozinha, mas sim no quarto de hóspedes.

Doumeki ainda estava dormindo futon, e Watanuki estava sentado no chão olhando para ele, a luz elétrica ainda estava apagada mas a cortina estava aberta e a luz da lua crescente iluminava levemente o quarto. Era uma visão simples mas ainda poética, ela olhou por alguns segundos tentando gravar em sua memória, após isso ela disse :

“O que você está fazendo ?”

Watanuki pulou como se ele fosse um gato pego fazendo algo que ele não devia fazer pelo seu dono. Yuuko riu.

“Então ?” ela disse também se sentando no chão e indicando para Watanuki fazer o mesmo.

“Eu hum… eu estava apenas colocando a cabeça dele de lado pra caso ele vomitar por causa do álcool ele não acabar morrendo engasgado, eu faço o mesmo pra você o tempo todo”

“Você também fica admirando meu rosto sob a luz do luar quando você faz isso ?”

“Cala a boca, eu estava apenas olhando. Não admirando. Ele parece menos babaca quando ele está dormindo...quase bonito talvez”

Certo, talvez ela tinha embebedado demais o garoto, Yuuko sabia que Watanuki nunca teria dito isso se ele estivesse sóbrio. E ele definitivamente não teria continuado :

“...sabe ele tem um rosto bem aceitável em termos de traços e linhas, eu realmente não sei o que me irritou tanto sobre o rosto dele naquele primeiro dia que a gente se cruzou. Talvez foi a arrogância, era apenas nós dois na escada, ele estava descendo e eu estava subindo, e ele nem olhou pra mim, nem mesmo quando nós passamos lado a lado, não havia um motivo realmente pra ele olhar, a gente não se conhecia ou sequer estava na mesma turma, mas me irritou, sentiu como se fosse invisível,  nem mesmo como se eu fosse um fantasma ou até apenas ar, era como se eu fosse absolutamente nada para ele. Mas eu não sei, talvez se nós tivéssemos nos conhecido em um dia diferente sob circunstâncias diferentes talvez eu seria justificado de cometer o erro de achar ele bonito”

“Você percebe que atração não é algo que precisa ser justificado, certo ? É apenas algo que você sente”

“Eu...eu sei que é assim. Mas não devia ser. É meu coração, eu deveria poder controlar o que acontece dentro dele”

“Você pode controlar o que você faz, você pode ignorar o que o seu coração e o seu corpo te dizem, mas a verdadeira questão é se você devia fazer isso”

“Do jeito que a senhora coloca parece que não, mas é fácil dizer essas coisas do lado de fora”

“Eu falo um pouco de experiência, uma vez eu me encontrei atraída pelo homem mais irritante que eu já conheci”

Watanuki olhou para ela em horror.

“A senhora está atraída pelo Doumeki ?!”

Yuuko riu.

“Seu Doumeki é um anjo comparado ao demônio quatro-olhos a quem eu estou me referindo”

“Ele não é meu Doumeki, ele não é meu nada. Eu..eu vou dormir agora, eu estou cansado” Watanuki disse se levantando.

“Tem outro futon no depósito”

“Nah, eu vou apenas dormir no sofá” Watanuki disse e foi para a sala.

Ele já estava deitado no sofá quando Yuuko o seguiu. Ela foi ao seu quarto e pegou um dos cobertores e o colocou sobre Watanuki no sofá.

“Obrigada” Watanuki disse se aconchegando no cobertor.  

“De nada...eu vou te dizer algo agora que não é realmente algo que eu deveria te dizer, é algo que você deveria ouvir dos seus pais, mas já que eles não estão aqui eu acho que sobrou pra mim”

“E o que seria isso ?”

“Que é ok se você estiver atraído pelo Doumeki, não tem nada errado de com isso. Também é ok se você não sabe exatamente como você se sente ainda, você é jovem, você é um bom menino e você tem tempo pra descobrir”

Watanuki ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecendo considerar as palavras dela.

“Porque a senhora está sendo boazinha comigo hoje ?”

“Eu sempre sou boazinha com você”

“Mentirosa”

“Boa noite Watanuki”

“Boa noite Senhora Yuuko”


End file.
